Devil fruit familiar
by dying-flare
Summary: Rayleigh finished teaching Luffy 1/2 a month ago, now he's bored out of his mind. when a portal that almost screams adventure he'll jump in for something rather... different. takes place during timeskip, rated T for profanity. If I owned either one piece or familiar of zero would I be writing fanfiction?
1. Prologue

_1/2 a month after Rayleigh left Luffy to train on his own_

"Augh! Bored!" Luffy was laying back doing nothing, as he's said earlier, bored out of his skull. Nothing's happened for the past few days, most of the "beasts" ran at the sight of him afraid of being beaten into a pulp, and/or eaten, and with no one to talk to, he was starving for some kind of interaction. And unfortunately there was still 3 months 'til the meeting day

With nothing else to do Luffy just started walking, both looking for a meal and trying to find something to do. After some time, he decided to wear his straw hat (just for the fun of it) and try looking again. when he got his hat he turned around to see something rather _interesting_. A green portal about as big enough to fit himself only a few feet away. "How long was that there? Shishishi... Looks fun" Luffy's eyes were slightly sparkling with that second sentence, and you could practically see the excitement surrounding him just thinking about going on an adventure.

As he began to walk forward he stopped and quickly thought to himself 'Wait. what if this takes too long?... Nah, I'll be fine.' As he began re-walking he soon heard a VOICE coming out of the portal in front of him.

the voice was rather feminine and it was pulling him toward it. "SUGE!" Luffy was beginning to run to it in pure excitement with his eyes gleaming, frickin gleaming.

Luffy just jumped into the void laughing and thinking of adventure. Next thing he knew he was falling through with his head being filled with strange information that just hurt his head. Oh was he in for an adventure

* * *

**AN: this crossover fic idea was just nagging at me. feel free to review (flame=ignored). **

**also should Louise or Tiffania?**


	2. Strawhat summoned

**Wow, only a day and I got votes, and the winner is ... (sorry that i forgot to mention that there was only a 1 day window for the vote *laughs weakly while rubbing back of head)**

**Louise (if you are dissatisfied with the results, if upon enough requests I will make a secondary story about Luffy being summoned by said Mage, not limited to only Tiffania.)**

**Actually the main reason I had trouble deciding because I kind of wanted Luffy and Saito to interact and also Luffy would end up walking into a lot of awkward moments, and would help Louise act a little less bitchy.**

**Well on with the story!**

* * *

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière a petite girl appearing around 13 (actually 16) with long pink hair has red eyes, her attire, much like most of the surrounding females, She wore a white button-up blouse with a black skirt, black thigh-high socks, black shoes, and a matching black cloak clasped by a large golden clasp that had a pentagram on it (**AN: -_-**) Clutched in her right hand was a stick awand, was horribly nervous as she stood in the clearing, and was beginning to show. Simply saying that she had rather high expectations for herself was a horrible understatement.

This is kind of her last chance to prove that she was truly nobility, that she could perform magic. All she had to do was something pretty much any mage could do, just summon a familiar, she was the only one yet to go and this was going to change her life for the better. If she failed at this she would be sent home in shame and married off as though she was a tool for the family to gain power, basically making her a trophy wife for some jackass.

The incantation began.

"I beg of you...

My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe...

My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant...

Heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart...

Answer to my guidance and appear!"

around 30 seconds had passed with virtually nothing happening, Louise was getting horribly anxious and was mentally begging for something, ANYTHING, to show up. Someone in the surrounding crowd, a blonde boy, Guiche who had rather frilly clothing and carried a rose, and also had a similar black cape like Louise was wearing (The attire mostly set himself as either a playboy, a stereotypical gay man, or both). However as soon has he opened his mouth a rather large explosion happened covering everyone in a dust cloud.

"This is her biggest explosion yet!" a voice shouted in the dust cloud, followed by laughter. Only to stop when a new voice no one recognized popped up "Hey, what's so funny?... Why'd everyone stop?"

* * *

_(in portal about 30 seconds ago)_

Luffy was falling back for a little while when he re-heard the same voice saying something that just confused him 'servant? who's she talking about?'

In a matter of seconds a portal like the one that he first jumped into, except this one was a bright white light, appeared quite a distance away. "Another mystery light eh?" a smirk found its way to Luffy's face. Soon his dissent slowed and soon came to a halt, untill he shot toward it, constantly speeding up toward the dubbed 'mystery light'.

when he finally passed through it there was he there was nothing but laughing, smoke, and dust surrounding him "Hey, what's so funny?" when he spoke everyone suddenly shut up "Why'd everyone stop?"

* * *

As the dust and smoke cleared everyone was baffled. Where a familiar was meant to appear was standing a person who had raven colored hair, had a stitched up scar under one of his eyes and a huge X-shaped scar on his chest. The stranger was wearing a strawhat, a red open shirt, thus showing his large scar, and had a pair of shorts with sandals.

"Well done Miss Vallière, it seems you've summoned your familiar without much trouble."

"-Snicker- I never would have thought you'd summon a lowly commoner! -Snicker-" Kirche was the first to speak. She was a tall, tanned girl. She had long red hair that covered her right eye and two long bangs that framed her breasts. She wore a variation of the uniform that everyone else wore; a bronze ringlets around her neck, her shirt was opened so as to show off some cleavage, and instead of the thigh-high socks and dress shoes, wore thigh-high, heeled leather shoes.

After this everyone was shouting similar comments and laughing, some even suggesting that he was just someone who she hired to play as her familiar. "I... I just made a little mistake! That's all!" Louise stuttered, completely flustered about the accusations and taunting. "Mr. Colbert!" "Ms. Vallière, re-attempting the summoning ritual would spit upon everything sacred about the tradition! Now complete the contract!" Shouted the man dubbed as Mr. Colbert, he was a balding man wearing glasses, a purple robe, and carried a staff.

Louise, walked up to the raven haired stranger, who was supposed to be her familiar, grumbling, she looked up to his eyes and said "You should consider yourself lucky that a commoner would get this from a noble"

* * *

Luffy was absolutely shocked, and tried going over what lead up to this. 'okay, I was just walking around bored, found some mystery portal, walked through, fell, ended up here, and now I'm being kissed by a Noble, the horrible people who considered themselves above everyone else for almost nothing!' All this thinking was making his head hurt. The attention to his headache was however short-lived as he felt a burning sensation writhing through his body, as though a branding iron was shoved onto him.

He dropped to his knees clutching the spot the burned the most, holding back a small scream. Unfortunately accidentally releasing a wave of Haki.* rendering almost everyone unconscious. All but 3 people that were struggling to recover from the onslaught onto their senses.

* * *

The only conscious people left were Colbert, who was staggering and heaving for air, Louise, who was on the ground struggling to stay awake, and a small girl, with blue hair, a similar outfit to Louise, had a small pair of glasses, and a Shepard's crook that she was using as a support since she was shaking like a leaf, named Tabitha.

All 3 of them were thinking practically the same thought 'what was that?'

* * *

**Chapter done, review, give me your thoughts, and I am willing to accept ideas**

*** since Luffy has only recently gained control of his Haki he will have some trouble having total control, so under extreme conditions he may accidentally release it**

** Also I wasn't specific about where the runes would show up because I can't see Luffy as Gandalfr, I mean he doesn't use any weapons and I think he's strong enough as it is, so should I make an original rune, stick with Gandalfr, or choose Tiffania's rune, God's heart, Lifdrasil(I can't remember what it does, did they even explain it? if you know please tell me)**


	3. The first day as a familiar

**New chapter! don't worry, the vote is still on.**

**here are the vote results so far**

**Windalfr: 3 votes**

**Gandalfr: 2 votes**

******Original rune: 1 vote**

**Lifdrasil: 1 vote**

**still open until next chapter (most likely next week)**

**several story elements in the chapter were inspired by "The Left Hand of the Death God"**

* * *

The rest of the "survivors" were staring at the newcomer in a mix of shock and curiosity. Colbert was about to speak until a large growling sound resounded around them, following with something even stranger following, the "familiar" shouted "HUNGRY! NEED MEAT!" with was responded with nothing but blank stares towards him.

'Um? how do we respond to that?' was the only thought between the 3. "By the way, where am I?" 'By the founder, he's a complete dumbass, did he really do that?'

after several minutes of awkwardness and silence the previously unconscious group began to awaken and several people began muttering, wondering what happened. the most distinguishable conversation brought up generally everyone's thoughts "Did that commoner do something? No way, impossible, like a mere commoner could do that! Probably just heat stroke from waiting for the Zero to bring her_ familiar_"

Accepting the half-assed excuse, due to their damn pompous attitudes, and with nothing else to do the students simply dismissed themselves and freakin flew back (**AN: *sigh you can only guess how Luffy's gonna respond to this)**

"SUGE!" Luffy immediately turned to the only person left, Louise. "Can we go do that?" Luffy said in a pleading, yet excited voice. "No, we're walking" Louise said, a bit angry since she couldn't do that. "Awwww, why not?" Luffy had a rather disappointed tone, sad that he wasn't allowed flight when possible. Louise simply snapped back a glare screaming no and began walking with Luffy following, hoping for meat and something fun to happen.

* * *

On the walk back to a rather castle-like academy Luffy began to spout out questions like a child, only for Louise shouting that all questions would be answered when they get to their destination.

* * *

- After several minutes of talking -

"You really expect me to believe that? A great pirate age? A different world? Do you take me for a fool? No such thing could happen." Louise said in a tone dripping with hubris. "This is a world of magic, here there are 5 elements, water, fire, earth, wind, and the lost element void. Here all magic is intimately related to life" Louise was lecturing poor Luffy 'So it's a mystery world then' Luffy was just half listening until a certain sentence popped up "Everyone here can use magic and therefore is a noble."

Luffy's expression suddenly turned serious "What?" Louise turned to look at him and suddenly shuddered in fear, he looked ready to kill. Her voice quivering she repeated herself "Everyone here can use magic and therefore is a noble."

Luffy suddenly stood up, still looking ready to murder someone in cold blood. Louise shouted at him to sit back down, and grabbed a riding crop she had gotten days before to "discipline" her familiar for when it misbehaved. She prepared to strike him, except in mid-swing she suddenly felt herself stop, and saw that her forearm was caught by Luffy and wouldn't budge. She was soon thrown into her bed, and Luffy walked out of the room. **(AN: EVACUATE THE BUILDING!)**

* * *

Luffy was eating left overs in a kitchen. It's kind of amazing how his mood can completely change in a matter of seconds, just a few minutes ago he was walking outside to destroy the building, he even punched (as lightly as he could) a blonde noble with frills (guess who), and then he just found a kitchen and began to eat EVERYTHING he could get his hands on, completely forgetting his anger.

He immediately stopped moving as soon as he heard a door click open. He turned to see a girl who was wearing a general maid outfit, she had light black hair about to her lower neck, and she had bluish grey eyes. She was stifling laughter as she saw his cheeks puff out like a chipmunk.

"Hello sir, my name is Siesta, what is yours" she said minding her manners that her grandfather taught her when she was young. Luffy replied with a large grin "Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will be the pirate king"

'pirate king? ah, I'll just ask later' "Why exactly are you in the kitchen stealing our food anyway?" Luffy just did his usual horrible lying face, looking anywhere but the person who he was lying to, and whistling "I wasn't stealing food" Siesta couldn't help but laugh at that, it looked absolutely ridiculous.

They would have continued talking, if Louise didn't come in shouting things a noble shouldn't say, and dragging Luffy back to the room by his cheek, only to see it stretch far beyond human limits. Their reactions were typical of people who weren't aware of the devil fruits, they stared in shock for a minute and then realized what was going on "How the hell is that even possible?!" "Did we break him?" Louise then let go, and the cheek snapped back into place. The 2 women didn't stop freaking out to notice Luffy leave the room with his arms filled with meat.

* * *

When Louise finally calmed down she noticed that Luffy was gone. Saying that she was pissed was an understatement, you could see anime flames surrounding her. She ran to her room hoping to see her familiar in the room. To her relief he was, however he was IN HER BED SLEEPING WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD! Under normal circumstances she would kill him, but exhaustion caught up to her, she just pushed him off the bed, undressed, and slept.

~Louise's dream~

Luffy was bowing before her muttering apologies, except she looked much more like she was a 21 year old rather than her lolita self. she kept laughing. (she is actually laughing in her sleep in the real world)

~real world~

Luffy woke up to the sound of laughing in the middle of the night, and found himself on the floor. he got up and saw that the source of said laughter was the pink haired lolita. Seeing that the bed was taken, he simply shrugged and walked over to the hay pile in the corner of the room and hoped to go back to the island of meat.

* * *

Still about an hour or 2 til' dawn Luffy woke up screaming and covered in a cold sweat, he had re-saw the more recent trauma in his life, his friends disapearing in front of him, and Ace dying in his hands.

Unable to fall back to sleep he simply curled up and waited for sunrise, when he could be his most active.

* * *

Luffy was just waiting in boredom, the sun came up 1/2 an hour ago. When his stomach growled, Luffy, always one to follow his stomach's whishes, walked out of the room, slamming the door closed, waking up Louise.

* * *

When Louise walked down to the dining hall she was absolutely shocked, the familiar she couldn't find this morning was in the dining room, at a noble table, stuffing his face, and stealing food from the other nobles. 'DOES HE HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BAD HE'S MAKING ME LOOK RIGHT NOW!?' she shreiked in her head.

She ran over to him, grabbed him by the collar, and threw him outside into the garden, telling him to wait until she came for him, and that he wouldn't get any food for the rest of the day.

LuffY being Luffy, complained for a minute, forgot about it, and played with a nearby familiar, a dragon with bat-like wings, long and well muscled limbs, hands and feet tipped with black claws, had two small, protruding, skull ridges that on each side of its cheek and another large one curved back slightly on top of the head, two black horns on either side of it, had light blue eyes, with a coat of navy blue scales and white underbelly and wing membrane.

* * *

The first class began, with Luffy half asleep and not paying attention to anything. Hell, he even took a nap, untill he heard yelling.

"Dangerous? How so Miss Zerbst?"

"This is your first time teaching Louise, right?"

"It is, but I hear she's a hard worker. Her written pieces show quite an understanding of the theory. Now, Miss Vallière don't you worry, just try it. You won't be able to do anything if you dread making mistakes."

"Don't, Louise!"

"Yeah why don't you sit this one out and let me do it, it would be a good activity for a mage like me, wouldn't it?"

"No, I'll do it."

'what's going on? why is everyone getting so freaked out?'

Soon everyone was in a destroyed classroom, with Luffy laughing out of amazement, and Louise trying to regain her composure. She blew up a classroom with a single spell, which showed why her nickname was "Louise the Zero"

* * *

With classes over and Louise off planning a punishment for Luffy while she cleaned the destroyed classroom, for having the audacity to laugh at her as her familiar, Luffy was off trying to steal food. Siesta found him, fed him enough to at least keep him at bay, and asked for his assistance, to which he accepted.

In the middle of his task, while sneaking some of the desserts he was supposed to give out when someone yelled out at him "YOU! THE SLOPPY, BARBARIC, BASTARD, COMMONER WITH THE STRAWHAT!" Luffy turned to see Guiche red faced and panting after yelling at him. "Yeah, frilly guy?" "YOU ATTACKED ME LAST NIGHT, AND NOW YOU'RE INSULTING ME!?" "I didn't even hit you that hard, and it was the past." "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"GUICHE!" both of them turned to see a blond girl seething with rage. She was a tad shorter than the boy, Guiche, and wore her uniform without any alterations; a white, button-up blouse, black skirt, socks and shoes, and the black cloak the second-years wore held by the golden ornament with a pentagram on it. The only decoration she wore was the red ribbon in her hair, which was pulled back, exposing her forehead, and styled into long ringlets that could be mistaken for dreadlocks. Guiche refered to her as Montmorency

The 2 blonds began to argue about some type of relationship problems that Luffy didn't really care about. During the argument a stack of letters flew into Luffy's chest, all of which were from a different girl than what the frilly guy was calling drill head.

Guiche would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for 2 things Luffy's ignorance to being able to sense the moment, and one of the women that Guiche had tried to romance. The girl had long brown hair went just past her shoulders and was worn straight. The girl's uniform was identical to Monmorency's, save for the brown cloak she wore, signifying that the brunette was a first-year student.

"Oh Guiche! I'm so happy I found you!" The girl was squealing with joy. "I remembered that you said you'd love to try my souffle last night and brought some! I just finished it!" It was only then that she noticed the states of both blondes, Guiche was frozen in fear stuttering "H-h-he-llo K-k-katie", and Monmorency was twitching in anger. "Is there something wrong Sir Guiche?"

"Hey frilly guy, who's the person these letters are from" Luffy said unintentionally making things worse, for everyone. Monmorency grabbed the letters out of Luffy's hand and began looking through them, they were either from him to the other girl, or from the other girl to him "Guiche, were you lying to me?" her voice was cold and threatening to kill him if he said the wrong answer.

Guiche was panicking, trying to think of something, anything that could save his ass. His conclusion "I was put under a love potion by the wench in front of you Monmorency, it's not my fault, it's her's." He was pointing toward the freshman who was beginning to cry. Love potions were either borderline illegal, or just plain illegal, depending on where you were.

All the nobles began to stare at her in disgust, completely convinced that she did what the blond playboy said. She cried even more due to no one even listening to her story, let alone believe her. Luffy walked up to her, bent to her eye level and said "Did you do it?". she responded still crying "Of course not". Luffy replied with a grin, that pretty much told her that he believed her, Siesta went to the crying freshman to comfort her.

He stood back up and said, nearly shouting "She said she didn't do it liar."

Guiche stared back at him, a bit startled that he would believe her. "You dare mock my honor, and the honor of my woman? I challenge you to a duel" Guiche was completely bluffing, hoping that the commoner would get scared and refuse

Luffy just stared at him for a few seconds and replied "Sure, lets go" taking a fighting stance

Guiche just stared at him, shocked that he would call his bluff, he struggled to think of something that would at least help him regain his lost composure "Fine then, we shall duel in Vestri court." Guiche was mentally congratulating himself for coming up with that.

Siesta was staring at Luffy shocked at what happened. Luffy soon turned to the 2 "Do either of you know where that is?"

Girl named Katie stopped crying and pointed "next courtyard over" she replied in a small voice.

When Luffy began to walk forward the maid spoke up "You're not actually going to fight him are you? He'll kill you!" to which Luffy just replied with his usual grin "I doubt it, I have an entire government after my head". Except before he could take another step, and before either of the 2 girls could ask what he meant, a high shrill voice came piercing through the yard, with it's source coming at a fast pace. "FAMILIAR! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" to which Luffy just responded by simply ignoring it and walked of to his fight, still wearing a large grin.

* * *

**Done, to all who wanted a longer chapter, is this long enough for you?**

**Review, give me your thoughts, and I will accept ideas that I like**


	4. Duel

**New chapter,**

**Here are the votes: Windalfr wins**

**Gandalfr-3**

**Windalfr-7**

**Lifdrasil-1**

**Original Rune-1**

**alanek2002- yes Guiche will live, although he won't be fully healed for a while**

**To all who asked- yes Katie will have a crush on Luffy, and she will become an occuring character**

**All who asked 2-yes Julio will be changed to Gandalfr, and also bonus, Saito will be summoned, when?, you'll see**

**I'm also looking for a beta reader, just someone who can help me catch any errors I may have missed (PM if you're interested, and please don't go overboard)**

**Now then, onto the story!**

* * *

Mr. Colbert ran into a room yelling "Old Osmund! There's news I need to tell you!"

An old man turned to look at him. He (the old man) was sporting a ridiculously long white beard that was seemingly connected to his hair, he wore a dark woolen cloak, on his shoulder was a small white mouse.

* * *

A small crowd waited for several minutes, a duel was about to take place. Except one of the 'contestants' had yet to show up. a voice piped up "Do you think he ran away?"

"Who?" everyone turned to see Luffy walking towards the field.

"Kudos, I thought you had ran away in fear" boasted a slightly shocked Guiche. Luffy only responded with a fighting pose and a "Shut up and fight!"

"You expect me to fight with my fists? No wonder you're a barbarian!" Guiche soon used 2 petals on his wand to summon a sword in front of Luffy and armor of a female figure made of dark turquoise metal that held a shield and spear, known as a Valkyrie, in front of himself. To which Luffy just responded with "SUGE! How did you do that?"

"I thought you wanted to fight? So just pick up the sword and start!"

"But I'm not a swordman, eh, I'll just use my fists" Luffy had simply started walking toward Guiche

"Fine then!" The armor Guiche summoned began to swing it's weapon

Luffy was simply dodging it as though it was moving in slow motion. He then simply punched it in it's stomach, resulting in a loud cracking noise, everyone that was watching thought he broke his hand. However what happened next shocked everyone, the Valkyrie broke into pieces as though it was made out of sand, SAND!

Guiche was the first to break the silence. "I-I-Impossible!" He yelled in shock. "I will not lose to you!" In a fit of fear he started swinging his wand summoning more of his Valkyries, which just made things worse, Luffy became serious **(AN:You fool! Do you have any idea what you've caused, Guiche you will be lucky to get out of this alive!)**

Each Valkyrie met a similar fate, shattered by Luffy's fist. Guiche was shaking in fear, Luffy was swatting down his magic like it was nothing. Luffy was soon right in front of Guiche, who was on the verge of a panic attack. Near crying Guiche admitted "I was lying okay? Katie didn't use potions on me!" it was loud enough for everyone to hear. However Luffy still wasn't completely satisfied.

Guiche was hit with a single punch to the chest, it sent him through 5 walls and left an imprint of Luffy's fist in his sternum. His ribs were broken, he had major head trauma, and he needed to get major medical care. After that a few students ran to get Guiche medical attention. That which showed up minutes later.

* * *

No one could believe what happened, a mere commoner took down a mage bare-handed, just who had the Zero summoned?

Monmorency was the first to talk "w-what are you?" she could only whimper out.

"A rubber man who will be king of the pirates!" he replied wearing a grin.

As if he read their minds, to show what he meant by rubber man he stretched his cheek far beyond human limits. When that happened chaos followed, some ran screaming that he was a freak, others had mental breakdowns, and even some fainted.

Only a handful people remained calm. Siesta, Louise, who found out yesterday, it still shocked them, but at least they were somewhat prepared. Katie, who was still a little too emotional from what happened earlier to worry about what Luffy did to scare almost everyone, hell she was debating her feelings about him. Kirche who was mostly just intrigued by the new development. And Tabitha basically because of her lack of ability to show her emotions.

* * *

-In Old Osmund's office-

The 2 men were looking at a glass ball absolutely shocked, they saw the whole scene. Osmund just turned to Colbert and asked "Did the texts say that Windalfr could do that?"

"No, just-just control over animals" Colbert responded

Osmund followed with "We should call him here to see us shouldn't we?"

"Probably. It would also be best to tell the palace and wait for further instruction"

"No they'll just cause another unnecessary war. Court advisers have too much free time on their hands and like fighting far too much. Just call him here"

* * *

After the scene died down, at least a little bit, everyone who was panicking was gone, and those who had fainted were taken to the infirmary. Now was the time for questions.

Louise was the first to ask/shriek "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ABLE TO DO THAT?!"

"Do what?" Luffy responded as though he didn't do anything wrong

"EVERYTHING YOU JUST DID IN THE LAST COUPLE OF MINUTES!" She shrieked once again

After the assault on her eardrums Kirche soon piped in "Yes darling~ how are you able to do that"

Colbert walked in to see the 5 bombarding Luffy with questions before he could answer him. He walked up to the pirate and said "Luffy-san Old Osmund would like to see you in his office please"

the 5 girls immediately shut up "I'm coming too" all of them said at the exact same time, it was actually rather creepy.

Colbert didn't reject, and just lead them to the office.

* * *

The Headmaster's office was located on the topmost floor of the tower. The office was fairly large, with plush purple carpet and walls lined with wooden cabinets, the glass panels of which showed the books they held. However Luffy wouldn't give a shit, because to him the room was boring as hell.

"Welcome, you must be Luffy-san correct?" Osmund said as he had his familiar, a white mouse, walk around under the girls skirts.

"Yeah, and just call me Luffy, 'kay old guy" He replied while picking his nose.

"I am aware of what you can do, may you please tell me how you could do such things?"

"Okay" Luffy then sat down and began to tell his tale at first about how he got his devil fruit powers, it then spread to his life experiences. Oh they had no idea what they were gonna hear, and how long this would take.

* * *

-2 days later-

Luffy had finally caught up to when he arrived as a familiar. Everyone's responses were different.

Colbert held a disgusted look, he couldn't believe that a world would be so cruel and corrupt.

Louise had multiple signs that she crying, she had no idea that someone could go through so much.

Osmond was looking at Luffy with complete respect.

Kirche was similar to Louise, and personally vowed to do everything she can to see him be happy, the best way she knows how.

Tabitha herself even had a look of shock on her face, curious how Luffy has entered such trauma and still able to smile Wholeheartedly, while she can barely express emotion

Seista couldn't believe it, how the hell is that even possible, how could such a place even exist.

Katie was holding onto Luffy, crying a bit, trying to give him comfort he didn't even need.

Luffy's gonna get a lot more respect, but unfortunately much more drama from now on.

* * *

**And done.**

**Review, give me your thoughts, and I will accept ideas that I like**


	5. The reaction to Luffy

**Hello people! **

**Got the chapter updated**

**Got the Beta Reader! DeltaOmega.**

**Also got a consultant, someone to help me with the story, Baron Von Nobody.**

**Now then, onto the story!**

* * *

"By the Founder, that's quite a story, hard to believe all that happened to you as a child" Osmund said struggling to speak, being awake for 2 days straight was rather difficult for the old man. it was still a bit hard to believe things could happen to someone when they were 7 years old.

"I think it'd be best if we all had some time to process this" Colbert said, he also rather dazed

with those mere words everyone departed, trying to either get to their rooms before they pass out, or trying to comprehend everything. Leaving Osmund alone in his office.

For several minutes he contemplated Luffy's story, however, in some way we will never understand, the old man's brain drifted off into thinking about what some of the women in Luffy's world might look like. In his mind there were some very fanservice heavy images that I'd rather not write about, in order to keep this rating, all I need to say is on the outside Osmund had a nosebleed and was laughing like a perverted idiot

* * *

-Meanwhile with Guiche-

Guiche awoke to rather severe pain, and being wrapped head to toe in bandages. And so, there was only one logical reaction "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!" he was screaming at the top of his lungs demanding an explanation to his injuries.

the nearest nurse ran in "you've been out since your duel with Ms. Vallière's familiar"

"I LOST TO A MERE FAMILIAR!" Guiche was filled with shame and anger, he somehow lost to a commoner the Zero summoned.

what the hell was that monster? How could someone who had no magical ability beat him? **(he didn't beat you, he annihilated you)**

He tried to storm off... however as soon as he put weight onto his legs, they gave out almost immediately, as though they were made of dirt. An instant later, a pulse of pain shot through his legs, making him realize how bad of shape he was really in, the entire school could hear his scream.

* * *

-With Louise and Luffy-

the walk back was rather awkward for Louise, it was hard to bring up something after hearing about someone's crappy childhood. Luffy however didn't really seem to care, as though he never spent two days going over a childhood that would have caused most people end up being depressed

"Umm... So you said you were a pirate captain, right? So... what's your crew like?" said Louise, in hopes of breaking the silence between the two, although half expecting them to be a bunch of ruthless cutthroats.

Luffy turned to her, smiling like usual "Hmm... well.. there's Usopp... he's our ship's sniper and he's always telling hilarious lies! Then theres Sanji, the cook! His food is awesome, best I've ever had... but he always acts silly around pretty girls... Chopper's our doctor! He's actually a blue noise Reindeer, and can be quite fun to be with... Robin's umm...our archaeologist! She's...*moment of silence* Nami's our navigator! Thanks to her, we've been able to sail all over the Grandline, but she really loves treasure... Franky's our shipwright and a funny cyborg whose always wearing speedos! Brook is our ship's musician, and a talking skeleton with an afro! He's loads of fun... And then there's Zoro... He's a swordsman who uses three swords! However, he has a terrible sense of direction, and he's always falling asleep... we are the Strawhat pirates, and we don't leave anyone behind!"

Louise stared at Luffy, she didn't expect such a simple answer, she wasn't even sure whether to entirely believe him. 'It all sounds like complete insanity... but then again, my familiar is literately the definition of it, so I guess it isn't so farfetched that he'd be the captain of total nonsense...' She muttered to herself out loud. "Hard to belive that someone that everyone calls the Zero summoned a pirate this outlandish..."

"Actually, why are you called the Zero?" the question nearly popped out of nowhere, completely catching her off-guard, she didn't think he heard her

"Well..." Louise was trying to find something to get off the topic, she hated admitting her faults. She simply sighed and admitted it "It's because I've had a 0% success rate in magic" Her head was hanging in personal shame, however that was soon replaced with anger as soon as Luffy started laughing "Wow, that's just bad"

Louise then regained a newfound strength, and freaking kicked Luffy across the hall in front of their door, as soon as he landed, she was already catching up, ready to release her fury.

* * *

-Later that night-

Luffy finally escaped from Louise's wrath, and was now roaming the halls, looking for his usual ""midnight snack" a.k.a. raiding the food supply.

Finding the kitchen almost immediately, for reasons never to be known. He almost immediately jumped for the fridge for meat.

"What are you doing?" Luffy turned around, with his mouth filled with meat, and saw a man tanned man with rather thick eyebrows, a slight beard, wearing a chef uniform, hat and all. Luffy simply raised a hand and replied "Yo"

the new man looked at Luffy as though he was trying to remember something, in a few seconds he smiled with a look of recognition "You were that kid who beat the noble right?" Luffy simply nodded his head, to which the chef replied "Ah, it's great to finally meet our fist. where were you for the last few days? bah, you don't have to answer, just feel free to keep eating, I'll look the other way for tonight. By the way I'm Marteau" he then did as he promised, he simply turned and walked away.

Luffy just gave one of his usual grins, and returned to eating even more vigorously due to him no longer having any limit to how much he can eat now

* * *

-the next morning-

Everyone in the kitchen stared at the scene in front of them in shock and mortification... everything, EVERYTHING, was gone... it looked as though a wild animal tore through the kitchen, eating everything. The worst part was the staff now had nothing to prepare for the nobility, which would mean there will be a lot of griping until they can restock.

The staff were either groaning or weeping at the hard they now had to deal with, but as for Marteau, his reaction was perhaps the most notable. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!"

* * *

-a little later-

Siesta was walking trough the walls of the school to find Luffy sleeping on a stair railing **(don't ask how he got there, I don't even know)** after the initial shock passed she decided to at least try to wake him up

Luffy awoke with a single touch, training on an island filled with wild animals tends to make one a rather gentle sleeper. When he saw who it was and smiled "Hey Siesta" She smiled in return the two began some idle conversation, leading up to a confession of admiration from Siesta

"You know, to be honest I admire you Luffy, not only are you a commoner who built himself up and aspires to be a king, but also your kind, brave, and fun loving... and... I believe you can become King, even if the world laughs at you..."

Luffy only put on his famous grin and said "Of course I will" after that he turned and wandered off to the courtyards

* * *

-In the courtyards-

Colbert was walking to Luffy "Luffy-san, I have a few questions for you about your world, would you be willing to answer?" Luffy simply nodded.

"Is it possible to create an artificial devil fruit? Why are the nobles above others in your world, here it's due to magic ability, but what's the reason over there? What kinds of devil fruits are there? What is the main geography of your world? How come eating a devil fruit takes away only one's ability to swim? What is the wildlife there like? Can anyone eat a devil fruit, or only a select few? Are the kingdoms in this world independent, or do they all follow a world government? Can some one eat two devil fruits? If a devil fruit user dies, is the devil fruit gone forever, or is it "recycled"? What exactly is your world's government like? Are devil fruits linked to the "summoned fruits" that some mages have brought? **(FORESHADOWING!)**" Colbert kept bombarding Luffy with questions, causing noticable strain on Luffy's brain.

Luffy had unfortunately fainted, you could see steam coming out of his head **(his brain freaking overloaded!)**

After Luffy's little "episode" he went to get help, however a red salamander with a flame on the end of it's tail began to drag him away after Colbert left.

* * *

-With Kirche-

Kirche was in a nightgown hiding in her room from her fanboy's, they were kind of bugging the hell out of her at the moment. She however soon heard her familiar scratch against the door.

When she opened the door, the word shocked would be an understatement, her familiar Flame was carrying Luffy in his mouth. She stepped to the side as Flame carried Luffy into the room, dropping him on the middle of the floor and jostled him awake.

His reaction however was rather unexpected, he muttered "Too many questions" and turned over, going to sleep. She tried again, and ended up with a different reaction. He bolted upright, and began looking around, he turned to Kirche "Where am I?"

She stared at him for a minute, then put on a seductive smile, and started walking toward Luffy "My room, Darling"

Luffy simply blankly stared at her as she kept getting closer.

/-/-/-/-/-with Boa Hancock-/-/-/-/

Hancock was simply daydreaming about her and Luffy's wedding, as usual, except something strange started to bubble inside of her. Pure jealousy, for reason completely unknown, and so she went to vent, one of many tantrums that were to be played out.

/-/-/-/-back with Luffy and Kirche-/-/-/-/

She was now right in front of Luffy, setting herself into a seductive position, when Luffy asked blankly, "What are you doing?"

Kirche just stared... was he serious? Did he really not know? She simply sighed and walked to her bed and sat down, feeling too tired from avoiding her fanboys to attempt to press on today. "You know what, just tell me more about your adventures, I'm rather curious about what happened after your childhood?'

Luffy nodded, and walked to the bed himself and began to tell of his (slightly abridged version) tale, talking vividly and animately with vigor, Kirche now listening fully and intently, a sparkle of excitement twinkling in her own eye from enthusiasm.

* * *

-During the storytelling with Kirche-

Katie's side

She was pacing across the room going over the story in her head constantly, tears falling whenever going over the murder of her savior's brother that was committed by nobility. She couldn't help but think he would hate the class, including her with it. She had to think of a way to get closer to him, or at least prove this world wasn't as corrupt.** (well it's easier to look upon others, rather then thyself [reffering to their entire world])**

There was only one way for Luffy, after some thinking she finally came across the solution, food. Luffy did always think on either impulse, or his stomach. Now to get some cooking supplies, and recipes.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to be his freind... it's time I put my cooking skills to the test... I'm going to show that I know how to do more than make a Soufle'..." Katie finished with some fire in her eyes...

Tabitha's side

Tabitha was at her desk thinking over the enigma that is Monkey D. Luffy, how did he tick? How come he is perfectly fine with such a past? How come she wasn't like him in a way? Ah, now that was the million dollar question, how come they ended up such polar opposites. Only through observation could she find out.

"Interesting..."

Montmorency's side

The alert was made, she had called the Palace for aide in getting rid of that "monster in rubber skin" that the Zero had summoned. They were sending Agnès Chevalier de Milan, and now all she had to do was wait for the beast to be slain.

"Just you wait, rubber man..."

* * *

-After Luffy's story, late night-

"Next thing I know the Sunny is shooting BEAMS! IT WAS AWESOME!" Luffy was filled with excitement with just the thought of the weapon. Kirche was laughing like a mad man, imagining what Luffy was like when he saw the attack, she could swear she saw the reaction herself, holding onto Luffy for support, tears forming from laughing to hard from all of Luffy's feats. When she let go she simply fell back onto the bed in exhaustion, emotions can take a lot out of you.

The next few seconds were spent in silence with only slight chuckling coming from both Kirche and Luffy, until a rapid knocking came on the door, followed by a rather furious Louise storming into the room, screaming her head off "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY?!"

Her tirade stopped as soon as she processed the situation, they had been in Kirche's room, on her bed, and Kirche was laying down "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Kirche, never being one to miss a chance to mess with Louise, answered "He kept me here all day going over something rather amazing, it went on for hours" Louise blushed, picking up Kirche's innuendo, while it flied over Luffy's head. She raised her wand screaming "YOU DOG FAMILIAR! EXPLOSION!" the following result leading to a destroyed bedroom, and Luffy being dragged out by a furious Louise.

"Come back later and finish up, okay Luffy?" Kirche said, winking, causing an even more furious Louise

/-/-/-/-/Hancock/-/-/-/-/-/

She was currently destroying a petrified sea king that had hearts in it's eyes. "Hebihime-sama why are you so angered?" One of her servants called out. She turned, using her usual "technique" to get out of trouble "I really don't know" All the women surrounding gushed, apologizing for bothering her

* * *

-in a field-

Agnès Chevalier de Milan had been dispatched, she was a woman with rather short blond hair, had blue eyes, rather fair skinned, and wore a standard knight's armor. The school was in sight, she would probably be there by morning at latest. There was supposedly a Rubber Monster that could take down a mage as though it were nothing. This would require some rather extensive planning, she couldn't afford to be careless, and get a bloated head. It was her mission to send it to hell, where it belonged **(am I the only one who thinks she couldn't be more wrong?****)**

* * *

******Review, give me your thoughts, and I will accept ideas that I like. Bye-bee!**


	6. Luffy Hunt! Agnes vs Luffy

**Hello people!**

**unfortunately for some reason I'm having trouble with the beta reading on the site, so couldn't get the chapter beta read**

**Action scenes written by Baron Von Nobody.(thanks for the help)**

**Now then, onto the story!**

* * *

Osmund held a letter in his hand from the palace, a knight was coming for Luffy's head, today. there was no time to evacuate the students for any collateral damage that the two might cause, knowing what he's done, even if only when he was a child, those two meeting could be disasterous.

He sighed "might as well alert the teachers not to give away any information about Luffy"

* * *

-1Hour later-

Agnes had arrived minutes ago. 'I know very little about this creature, so I will need to interview anyone who may know of this creature.' She then turned off to head to Osmund's office first.

When she had arrived she could see that the old man was nervous as hell. Most likely from the monster, although the premise of a rubber monster is a bit ridiculous, doesn't even sound very strong.

"Do you know about the whereabouts of the monster infesting this school?" when she asked he shook his head violently, causing her to further assume it to be fear. However 'I can't let her and Luffy meet, nothing good can come out of it!' that rang through Osmund's head whenever the knight in front of him asked a question about the "monster" that invaded the grounds.

Giving up on the old man that was apparently terrified, Agnes went off to interview the teachers.

She soon came across Prof. Colbert "Excuse me could you give me some information about this "rubber monster" that's in the school?" His reaction was similar to Osmund's, deny anything and everything. Any of the other teachers Agnes asked had followed Osmund's orders, trying to prevent the conflict between the two. However it only peaked her interest more and more, wanting to know what could cause this reaction.

Agnes had moved onto the staff, coming across one of the only members still in the building, the head chef Marteau She asked a similar question to what she had asked before. "Listen, all I know is that some kind of beast completely raided the food supply. almost everyone left, half to restock, the other half are getting traps to prevent another incident"

Agnes just stared at the man as he waved her off, to concerned about other matters than to put up with this. In a corner of a room hid a maid, Siesta had overheard everything and ran off to warn Luffy/Louise, whichever one she could find first.

Agnes was forced to go with her "last resort" the students, worried gossip had inflated it to more than it really was. After some wandering she had come across the infirmary, a single student resided there. She had walked up to him

"Do you have any information on the rubber monster in the school?" she had said unintentionally threatening, she was TIRED of asking this question and just wanted some answers.

Guiche looked at the woman in front of her with a strange mix of terror, and hopefulness. Terror for the thought of the events, hope for her to get him vengeance, what did she want with the damn creature?

"That "thing" was like nothing I've ever heard about. It looked as though it were a commoner, but it could take down my Valkyries as though they were mere insects before it. I consider myself lucky to even survive." Guiche held a slightly melancholy tone as he told her this.

* * *

Agnes had asked several other students, most of them were barely useful, the most she got out of them was either something similar to what the blond in the infirmary had said, or some completely different descriptions of the thing.

'Okay, this creature is most likely horribly over-powered, it could take down magic as though it were nothing. Even if the magic was weak it would at least take a decent amount of strength to take down a type of golem. It's too late to call for any backup, I need to be prepared, and to find it' her thoughts were interfered when she bumped into a man who was wearing a straw hat.

She jumped, caught completely off guard "Sorry I was thinking, I was sent to hunt a monster that has invaded"

The man's reaction was a bit unexpected, instead of apologizing and letting her go by, he smiled as though he was nothing but excited

"Wait right here" he ran off and almost immediately came back with a tackle box and a net. Smiling he said "I'm joining you!" Agnes had just stared, nearly losing her composure, she recollected herself and replied "No, it's too dangerous for an untrained civilian" she started walking past him

"Nope, I'm coming with you on the monster hunt!" he said, still with a grin on his face, following her. "NO!" she yelled at him trying to get him to stop being so persistent. "Still going…um…what was your name?"

"I am Agnes Chevalier de Milan, now will you leave already!" she was getting just plain annoyed at him. "That's too looong, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, future pi-" "stop talking... you're aggravating me." Agnes interrupted. She then simply sighed 'I'm never gonna convince him'

"Screw it, just do what you want!" she was simply tired of dealing with people for the day. "Thanks Aggy" Agnes turned to Luffy "What did you call me?" "Aggy" "Don't call me that" "Why?" "It's annoying" the two then began to walk off still "arguing"

* * *

Siesta finally made it to Louise's room, and ran in panting in exhaustion.

"Louise, there's a knight here sent to kill Luffy, we need to stop this before it happens" Louise nearly panicked at the news, one of three options was possible. Luffy would have an army after him, she would lose her familiar, or everything would be destroyed and she has to take the blame, this cannot happen!

She ran to find/stop Luffy

* * *

Luffy and Agnes were still wandering "Aggy, do you know where the monster is, I wanna catch it" Luffy whined, wanting adventure. "Two things, one… STOP CALLING ME AGGY! two I never said I knew where it was" Agnes was becoming horribly agitated.

Soon a gasp stopped the two, turning to see Montmorency to be the source, apparently surprised to see the two.

"Don't you get it?!" Montmorency yelled out in frustration to Agnes, pointing her finger towards Luffy. "He's the Rubber monster!"

Agnes' eyes widen when she hears that, slowly turning her gaze toward Luffy.

"Oi! That's not very nice! I'm not a monster; I'm a rubber man, and a pirate at that!" As if to prove this, Luffy then grabbed both his cheeks, and pulled, stretching them one foot apart, sticking out his tongue in indignation.

Suddenly, Luffy's head was knocked aside by an arrow, looking like it was lodge in his face, fired from Agnes' crossbow. Luffy turned his head toward Agnes, showing the arrow caught in his mouth, just before biting down and breaking it.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?!" Luffy yelled out in confused anger.

"This whole time, you were acting out the part of an ignorant child..." Agnes stated with cold steel in her voice, her hands already reloading her crossbow. "You greatly deceived me... monster!" She fired off another shot.

Luffy's eyes widened, and he ducked under the shot, the arrow passing by an inch from his face. Luffy straightened out in time to see Agnes already had another arrow in the crossbow's notch, and not only that, but she now had a second out and ready. She fired off the first one, Luffy jumping out of the way of the attack, the arrow embedding in the ground, and then she fired the second one while he was in midair, assuming he couldn't avoid. "Got you!"

"Armament Hardening!" Luffy responded by shooting his hand out to block the arrow, and to Agnes, and all other spectator's surprise, Luffy's arm turned black and shattered the arrow upon impact. Luffy then landed on the ground, his arm returned to normal.

'What the…? It's as if my arrow hit a stone wall!' Agnes thought in surprise.

"Oi! Stop shooting at me, Aggy!" Luffy yelled out in indignation.

A tick formed on Agnes' head, feeling annoyed at that comment. "I told you not to call me that!" She yelled out and faster than humanly possible, reloads the crossbow, and fires off another shot. Luffy easily sidestepped the attack, but before he could make a comment, Luffy's head looked as though it had been chopped off as Agnes was already on him with a Rapier in her other hand, horizontally slashing. Luffy then revealed his head was unnaturally bent back for avoiding the sword slash, and he easily adjusted it back in place, back flipping to avoid a stab to his chest.

"You're fast... but let's see you try this on..." She then holstered her crossbow, and switched her rapier to her right hand, charging forward, moving at a greater speed. In a matter of moments, she managed to get right in front of Luffy, the tip of her sword thrusting toward Luffy's head. Luffy's eyes widened, and with timed precision, managed to bend his head out of the way of the sword thrust. Faster than the normal eye could perceive, Agnes continued the thrusting assault, Luffy avoiding the strikes meant for his head and chest with controlled movement, not straining in effort to avoid.

"Oi! Will you stop stabbing me Aggy!" Luffy yelled out indignantly. "It would end quicker if you didn't struggle! And stop calling me that!" Agnes yelled out as she continued her assault.

Agnes looked toward Luffy's face, and almost faltered when she realized that his eyes were currently closed. "You insolent... ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!" She then began to quicken her assault, now empowered by her rage. Luffy however was calmly sidestepping her attacks, and slowly moving in, his arm outstretching behind him. 'Why can't I hit him? It is has if he can foresee my moves before I make them!'

"Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy then used his other hand to grab Agnes by her sword hand's wrist, catching her off guard. "PISTOL!" However, seeing the fist coming toward her, Agnes responded by bringing her left leg up, blocking the attack with her knee. However, the moment the attack impacted, she could feel her leg strain in blocking the attack. She quickly grabbed an arrow and holding it by the neck, slashed out at Luffy, who released her wrist and backpedalled to avoid the attack. When Agnes went to step down on the leg she used to block, she nearly collapsed from a sudden throbbing pain.'My whole leg feels like it's ready to snap…'

"Oi! Aggy…" Luffy remarked, catching Agnes' attention. "I don't know what your problem is with me… but if you're really prepared to fight me… then know that I won't hold back, even if you are my friend…"

"Hey!" The duo turned to see Louise fuming and panting from running

"Stay away! It's dangerous here!" Agnes screamed to the newcomer turning Luffy's attention back to her "Gear..."

Louise then looks toward Luffy, and shouted, "Explosion!" the effects took place almost immediately "GAAAH!" the scene then cleared to show Luffy, covered in soot "Oi! Why did you blow me up Louise?!"

"Shut up Luffy, I'm trying to save your life." her voice dripping with anger. Luffy started pouting "I can handle myself"  
Louise gives Luffy a death glare "Care to try saying that again?" she proceded to pull out a whip, effectively causing Luffy to shut up, and Agnes is just staring, horribly confused "Can someone explain?"

"alright sit down, it's a bit of a strange story" Louise said as she herself sat down. "This imbecile is my familiar" she started, grabbing Luffy's hand to show the runes as she continued to explain.

* * *

**And done! **

**Hope you enjoy it, **

**Also, flames are useless against me **

**********Review, give me your thoughts, and I will accept ideas that I like. Bye-bee!**


	7. Luffy's maid crisis

**I'm finally back! Sorry I took so long, but life and writer's block gets in the way, now that I finally have free time the story shall resume.**

**But one note...**

**(Inner Author)"GET TO THE STORY!"**

**wasn't that a reference to OnePieceFan2's story?**

******(Inner Author)"JUST START ALREADY! ****YOU'VE SPENT ENOUGH TIME SLACKING OFF!**"

**Fine, I'll do it at the end of the chapter**

* * *

Agnes got up from her spot on the ground "I see, I apologize for the misunderstanding. Now if you will excuse me, I must have a word with the person who called for me." She then walked off with a slight twinge of anger leaving occasionally.

After Agnes had left Louise turned to Luffy, and began to shout "WHY DID YOU START FIGHTING HER INSTEAD OF EXPLAINING!" Luffy just replied that he didn't think of such a thing.

She sighed. "Why do I even bother sometimes? Lets just go."

'From the fights alone it's rather obvious that Luffy doesn't need a sword to protect himself, now what to do?' Louise thought as "they" walked back to her dorm room, when she turned around to ask if Luffy wanted to do anything she found that he had gone to do who knows what.

* * *

-(With Katie)-

In her personal "mission" to become a better cook for Luffy she used the day off to buy cooking supplies.

After her "shopping spree" she had come across an arms shop 'Luffy is a pirate, maybe he should have a sword to fight with' Deciding on this she went inside. It was a somewhat small place compared to the other stores, but still had a decent amount of weapons "Welcome, what type of weapon are you looking for?" the shopkeeper said almost automatically as she came in. "Simply a sword, any kind you recommend." 'sucker' "Alright I'll see what we have." He went to the back while she started to look around.

"Hey! Could you get me out of here? I'm sick of this place." Katie jumped at the disembodied voice, she looked around trying to find the source. "Over here" Katie turned to find that an old, rather rusty sword that was partially out of it's sheath. 'was this the voice?' "Well?" she jumped again her suspicions confirmed. "You can talk?" "Of course I can I'm the legendary sword Derflinger!"

The shopkeeper came out with a gold colored jewel encrusted sword. "I think this will suit you, it's worth 3000 new gold" he immediately saw that his customer was talking to Derflinger "Derf! Stop messing with my business!" Katie (once again) jumped at the sudden outburst from the man. "Actually I think I would like to buy this sword instead how much?" He sighed, disappointed at the loss of a sale. 'At least I'll be getting rid of the damn thing' "That'll be 100"

She paid and went back to the school eager to give Luffy the sword she got for him. "So, you my new partner?" "Nope, you're for a certain somebody."

"Who?" "You'll find out, trust me he's a great guy"

* * *

-(Meanwhile)-

Luffy was meandering in the halls of the school, kicked out of the kitchen for his raids on the food supply. "I heard Seista had her contract bought by Count Mott." Luffy overheard two maids gossiping "Isn't that the pervert that gets any maids he has his eyes on?" "Yep, treats them as a special type of 'slave'" Their conversation ws cut short when Luffy ran to them "Which way and how far to that Count guy's place you were talking about?" Luffy then ran in the direction the maids said

-(Kirche pov)-

She was looking for Luffy to catch up on the story, she saw him talking to two maids and running off 'I wonder what he's up to? Might as well follow, but I should get Tabitha to catch up'

* * *

-(Kirche and Tabitha)-

after taking some time to find Tabitha and Sylphid, the two were flying on Sylphid trying to catch up to Luffy when they finally got there Luffy had already started a fight with the noble 'Crap! He's a water mage Luffy's weak to that element' "Get Louise" Tabitha said to Kirche snapping her out of her thoughts, she did realize Louise's uncanny ability to reel Luffy in. They then sped off to retrieve her.

When they got to the school they immediately flew to the outside of Louise's room window and dragged her onto Sylphid with her kicking at the two "Louise if you would stop your tantrum, Luffy's kinda in trouble" Kirche explained as they flew.

when they arrived however they saw the noble beaten to a pulp and babbling pleas of mercy to Luffy. Kirche and Louise asked no one in particular "What happened?" while Tabitha just stared.

* * *

-(Luffy earlier)-

Luffy stormed into the manor kicking down the gates, two guards at the front of the mansion drew their weapons. "Hal-" their command was cut short as Luffy's fists met their faces. Luffy then rammed through the front door Luffy shouted "Count Mott!"

Said Count was walking down the stairs "What do you want plebeian?" Luffy runs up the stairs "Release Siesta!" said maid walks out of the hall with a platter, as soon as she sees Luffy she drops it and walks over to him and hugs him, glad that he came.

"I'm glad that you two are having a touching moment, but I do have her contract, however I am willing to bargain for it." Mott said. Luffy simply came up with the simplest and most natural idea that came to him "Why don't we fight for it?" Mott simply laughed at the idea "Fine I'll humor you commoner, just let me know when you give up and want to go with a different method. Why don't we take this outside" He then began to walk outside with Luffy following.

Siesta grabbed Luffy's arm "Luffy, please don't, this man's much stronger than Guiche, please just go with a different method" Luffy just smiled and gave her his hat and walked outside to face the noble.

* * *

Both Mott and Luffy stood outside in one of Count Mott's courtyards, this particular one with ornate statues of fair maidens in sensual poses, and a huge fountain in the center.

"I really would recommend taking my offer… after all, it would be less painful in the long run…" Mott stated offhandedly.  
"Oi, Curly-face. Shut up and fight…" Luffy commented with fierce venom lacing the edge of his voice.

Mott just shrugged. "Can't say I didn't offer you an alternative… very well peasant… I'll thrash you around and teach you to show some respect…" Mott than withdrew a wand from his coat.

Luffy than began to charge toward Mott, who then waved his wand, a tendril of water building and appearing at the end.  
Luffy's eyes widened when he saw that Mott had just summoned water. 'I'll have to take him down quickly…'

"Now, take this commoner!" Mott yelled as he lashed the water tendril out like a whip, cracking the extending end toward Luffy.  
Luffy easily sidestepped the water whip, and when Mott lashed out again, Luffy easily avoided the said attacks, moving in closer toward Mott.

Mott's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "I see you have some battle experience commoner… no matter…" Mott then raised his wand into the air, the water whip forming now into a ball. "Let's see you try to avoid this!" The water orb gurgled a bit before a piece of it shot off toward Luffy like a bullet. Luffy, seeing the attack, easily sidestepped, the bullet of water whizzing by and striking one of the stone statues, hitting with enough force to go through it. Luffy took notice of the hole, but then turned his eyes back to Mott, his expression never changing.

Siesta, who came out to watch Luffy, secretly hoping Luffy would win, gaped in shock at the statue where the small portion of it was missing. "Luffy! Be careful!" Siesta yelled out, truly worried for Luffy's wellbeing.

"That was just a warm up shot… the next couple won't miss…" Suddenly, tendrils of water from the fountains shot out toward the small orb Mott was magically holding up, making the ball of water larger. "Take this!" The water orb gurgled yet again, however this time, multiple bullets of water shot out, four aimed and heading for Luffy.

Luffy sidestepped one, that one embedding in the cobblestone ground he was standing at. Another was effortless dodged, shooting into the wall, cracking the stone. The third was just as easy to dodge again, causing more property damage on the ground, but the fourth was coming right behind the third, forcing Luffy to jump over the fourth, and the bullet embedding into the ground. Luffy then looked up and saw Mott was charging up another volley of shots.

"I have you now commoner!" Mott cried out victoriously as he believed Luffy in midair would be able to avoid his next attack.  
Luffy then suddenly stretched his arms out, grabbing ahold of two of the statues on either side of his body, wrapping his arms around multiple times.

"Armament Hardening…"

As the bullet barrage of water went off, the bullets all struck Luffy in the chest with great force, however, instead of going through Luffy as Mott expected, Luffy's arms stretched out, Luffy's body being pulled back by the force, like a sling shot, the multiple water bullets flat against Luffy's now black chest.

Mott's eyes widened and mouth hung open in surprise, but soon he regained his composure as a look of familiarity crossed his face. "I see now… You've partaken of the Forbidden Summoned Fruit… no wonder you are so confident peasant."

Luffy's arms than retracted as the water bullets were then sent back toward Mott, who rapidly moved the orb of water in front of him to block, the orb absorbing the speeding droplets. Luffy then unfurled his arms from the statue his chest returning to normal, and began to charge toward Count Mott again.

"Hmph… your hubris though will be your downfall, commoner… for you see… I am aware of the fruit eater's weakness… and you have ill chosen for me as your opponent…" Mott commented. Luffy ran forward, his fist cock back to punch, when suddenly, the orb of water moved in front of Mott, forming a liquid wall in front of Luffy's opponent, Luffy pausing his charge.

"Water eventually weakens you the more in contact you come with it… so even with all your power, against a water mage, you are no match…" Mott boasted.

Siesta gasped after hearing that, now really worried for her friend. "Luffy! Please, stop this! You don't need to fight for me! Please, I don't want to see you get hurt!" She called out, gripping Luffy's straw hat tightly, tears beginning to brim her eyes.

Luffy turned his gaze back toward Siesta, and then gave her a big grin. "But we're friends…" Then his face turned serious. "And I will never let any of my friends be forced to do something they don't want to…"

Siesta's eyes widened, and the tears that once brimming began to pour out at Luffy's declaration.

"Heheheh…" Mott chuckled. "Excuse me… I'm sorry… but what can you accomplish? You're a commoner... an ant that belongs under the heels of Nobility. The sooner you understand that, the better your life will be."

Luffy turned his eyes toward Mott, staring intensely toward Mott. "I'm not a commoner…" Luffy started, catching Mott's attention. "I'm the man who is going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy then spun and stretched his arm back, and then after it finished winding up, he coated it in his Armament.

"Armament Hardening: Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy then brought the attack forward, his arm spinning like a drill. "RIFLE!"

The attack hit the wall of water, and instantly shot through it and nearly hitting Mott by a few inches from his face, causing a cut to form on his cheek. With his concentration gone, Mott's wall of water dispelled and crashed down like pouring water.

Luffy's arm then returned to normal, and he then stared toward Mott.

Mott was mortified, but angered beyond belief. "Very impressive… I have obviously underestimated your brute strength." Mott than jump back to build distance from Luffy, and made a run toward the fountain. "However… I'm not done yet."

Luffy watched, annoyed now with the Mage's actions, as Mott managed to make it to the fountain.

"I am Count Mott… my runic name is the Wave… and I am about to show you why." Mott than waved his wand around, this time using more focus for his spell. Eventually, the water from the fountain began to build upward, hovering 8 feet off the ground, and soon began to form in front of Mott, water floating and gathering into the ball in front of him. The water orb bulged, growing thicker and larger as more water was being gathered. Once the Orb reached a large size, Mott motioned his hands forward, the ball dropping into the ground in front of him, and instantly dispersing into a wave. The wave was huge, at least reaching up to 15 feet tall and 20 feet wide.

Luffy stared at the wave heading his way, and then held both his fists in front of him.

"Gomu Gomu No…!" Luffy than shot out his hands, punching in rapid succession, continuously moving his fists back and forth, his arms moving so fast, it almost looked as though Luffy had multiple fists lashing out.

Siesta watched in horror as the wave was coming in fast toward Luffy, hitting with a force strong enough to break apart the cobblestone ground and shatter the statues. "Luffy! Get out of there!"

Luffy didn't stop his attack, continuously moving his fist in rapid succession, getting faster and faster as the wave got closer.  
"Ha! It's too late! Now drown under a Noble's power, COMMONER!" Mott yelled out.

The wave was now right over Luffy, looming over his head, but he didn't hesitate or stop. Just as the water was about to hit, all of Luffy's multiple arms then converted into one spot.

"CANNON!" The force of the hit was so great, it created a round hole right into the center of the wave, the water passing Luffy by and crashing into the wall behind him, destroying more of Mott's property.

Mott just stared, his eyes bugged out and his mouth agape. "EH?!"

As Mott stood stock still from shock, Luffy easily walked up to him, unhindered this time. Realizing that Luffy was coming closer, Mott fell back on his rear in fear. "Wait! Stay back!"

Luffy grabbed the Count by the collar of his frilly shirt, and for good measure, held his fist up in the air threateningly, Mott now whimpering.

"I Surrender! I'll give you the contract!" Mott yelled out as he took out a rolled up parchment of paper from his jacket.

"You dare to treat my freind like some kind piece of property... I'll kick your ass!" And thus, Luffy pounded on the flop, until the man was black and blue, knocked out on the ground, missing a few teeth.

"M-ercy..." Mott mumbled out from his beaten state.

In which Luffy had grabbed the Contract from Mott and walked to Siesta, exchanging her contract for his hat.

"Thank you so much Luffy... I am forever in your debt..." Siesta stated.

* * *

-(Later that evening)-

Louise was chastising Luffy for causing trouble when there was sudden knocking at the door. When Louise opened it Katie, strolling a large cart with food on it, barged in with Derflinger on her back. "Luffy~ I come bearing gifts!" Luffy immediately started to eat the food, completely ignoring Katie who was looking utterly defeated.

The girls surrounded the sword Katie held, Louise said as she examined it "It looks rather old doesn't it?" Kirche agreed while Tabitha simply replied "Rusty"

"So the guy's my new partner?" everyone but Katie was looking for the new voice. "Over here!" they turned to see Katie holding out Derflinger in her hands. "How did you do that?" Louise asked. "You talkin to me or her?" they finally saw the sword talking. Their reactions however were completely different, Louise stared in slight shock thinking 'How did she get an artificial intelligence sword', Luffy was grinning like a madman when he saw the talking sword.

Katie handed Derflinger to Luffy "What's your name kid?" Luff immediately answered with "Monkey D. Luffy, future pirate king" "Pirate? As in the ones that get to go on adventures, and kick ass?" "Yep, but I can't even use a sword" Luffy replied unknowingly ending up crushing some of Derf's dreams of adventure. "But still, don't pirates need a sword at least?" Luffy paused Shanks did carry a sword."Sure"

* * *

-at the Castle-

Several nobles were sitting around a table. "What are we going to do about this? Agnes has yet to return from her mission, and a noble has been beaten to a pulp by a summoned fruit user""It's strange how there are still people that are using them, simply eating one makes them a criminal, and considered living blasphemy."

* * *

**And done, Again I'm sorry it took so long to update.**

**Once again fight scenes are written by Baron Von Nobody**

**the note from the beginning, I'm looking for a cover for the story, do with that what you will.**

**Review, give me your thoughts, and I will accept ideas that I like, ****flames are useless against me**. Bye-bee!


End file.
